movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Reflex
Like Beamer, Reflex is one of the newest members in Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw Appearance Reflex is a Schnoodle with light brown fur, brown ears, a bushy tail, and a light yellow muzzle. He is normally seen wearing a dark blue T-shirt with a breast pocket on the left side of his shirt and a red dog collar with a silver tag. Reflex also has a bushy tuft on head to represent hair and two tufts on his cheeks. He is also a mix of a purebred Bernese Mountain dog. Personality Reflex is a lovesick dog. However, he is down-to-earth and considerate towards his friends. He worries about the fact that no one will adopt him because whenever he hears a bell ringing, Reflex goes into a kissing frenzy. Cooler reassured him that someone will adopt Reflex if he/she is depressed. Reflex is allergic to bacon bars and strongly dislikes pickles. He appears to be best friends with Charlemange, as he is seen kissing her for saving his life in Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw. Ability Anytime Reflex hears the ringing of a bell, he goes into a kissing frenzy. However, his kissing technique is useful to cheer up his friends or turn them back to normal when they were affected by Marvin McNasty's Mean Machine. He is also good at playing a mandolin. Gallery Reflex and Howler.JPG|"Hey, Howler, did you know we share voice actors?" Reflex, Beamer, and Howler.JPG|"Hi there!" Embarrassed Reflex.JPG|"Oh, sorry, bad guy." Reflex, Howler, Beamer, and Bright Eyes.jpg|"Yeah, right." Ethan and his Ancestry.png|Reflex, Ethan and Colette Bandicam 2015-09-22 18-14-39-844.jpg Reflex's Valentine.jpg Colette and Reflex 3 Years Later.jpg Reflex 3 years later.JPG Colin, Son of Reflex and Colette.jpg Reflex's Costume.jpg Reflex and Colette.jpg Reflex on the armor.JPG Trivia Reflex's kissing frenzy is inspired by Curly's violent reactions whenever he hears "Pop Goes the Weasel" in the Three Stooges episode Punch Drunks(Mice in "Horses' Collars", Wild Hyacinth perfume in "Grips, Grunts, and Groans", and tassels in "Tassels in the Air"). Reflex's full name is Reflex Stewart Williams, though his last name was never revealed in the movie. Hal Rayle, Who provided the voice of Reflex and Howler in Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw, was known for Shrapnel and various other characters in the Transformers movie and the 1980's Transformers TV Series. It is unclear how Reflex goes into a kissing frenzy whenever he hears a bell ringing. In Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw, Tammy explained that a scientist once tought Reflex how to react whenever a bell rings. Do you think Reflex should be a member of the Pound Puppies if the TV Series is remade? Yes, Reflex is a nice guy. No, his kissing frenzies would interfere with the Pound Puppies' missions. I don't know, what do you think? Category:Dogs Category:Pound Puppies Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw Characters Category:Mixed Breeds Category:Lovers Category:Siblings Category:Reflex's Family Category:Whopper's Family Category:Colette's Family Category:Users of Puppy Power Category:Parents Category:Teenagers Category:Poodles Category:Animals